


Mitsuhide's Reflection

by ficbear



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Mirrors, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light blush rose on his cheeks, as he slipped the robe from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He stood naked before his lord, steadfastly resisting the urge to turn and run, and waited.</p><p>Finally Nobunaga looked up from his book, and set it aside.</p><p>"Kneel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitsuhide's Reflection

He allowed himself one brief moment of hesitation, then forced himself to open the door. It was unlocked, as he'd expected, and he slipped inside. Mitsuhide's eyes settled immediately on the bed in the centre of the room. It was monstrous, much larger than his own, large enough to hold three or four people at once. And it was empty.

He stood silently, uncertain what to do next. He had come to Nobunaga's room on an impulse, expecting to find his lord in bed, and all the hasty plans he had drawn up on his way through the corridors depended on that expectation. Mitsuhide could feel the panic rising in him, the sudden awareness of being wholly out of his depth, and he turned to leave.

"Come, Mitsuhide."

Nobunaga's voice cut through the silence, drifting through from the adjacent room. The glow of candlelight spilled through the open doorway, and despite his trepidation Mitsuhide found himself approaching it as if he was being pulled along by unseen hands.

"You're finally here." Nobunaga didn't look up as he spoke, but kept his gaze fixed on the book in his hands. He reclined on the long, low couch as nonchalantly as if Mitsuhide simply wasn't there.

"My lord..."

"I've been waiting for you, Mitsuhide."

He approached the couch, and stood before his lord, waiting for some kind of direction. A few moments passed, torturously silent as the older man continued to ignore him, before Mitsuhide realised that Nobunaga had no intention of making things that easy for him. If he wanted his lord's attention, it seemed he would have to do something worthy of it. A light blush rose on his cheeks, as he slipped the robe from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He stood naked before his lord, steadfastly resisting the urge to turn and run, and waited.

Finally Nobunaga looked up from his book, and set it aside.

"Kneel."

The command was gentle but irresistible, and Mitsuhide found himself on one knee with his head bowed almost as soon as the word was said. He kept his eyes down, watching Nobunaga's hands as he began to unfasten his robe. The fabric fell aside with a soft rustle, and Mitsuhide's eyes lingered over each detail of his body; the contours of his muscles, the light dusting of hair across his chest and stomach, the warm hue of his skin by candlelight.

He knelt there for while felt like an age, eagerly devouring the sight of his lord, but unable to act. Finally, with an indulgent chuckle, Nobunaga laid one hand on Mitsuhide's head, and pushed him down. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek along the length of his lord's cock, revelling in the heat and hardness of it against his skin. It was intoxicating; the scent of Nobunaga's skin was rich and heavy, and Mitsuhide felt almost drunk on it, overwhelmed with the desire to touch and taste. Tentatively, Mitsuhide darted out his tongue and lapped at the shaft, licking his way up the length of it until he reached the head. The hand in his hair grew tighter.

"Mitsuhide. Look at me."

He opened his eyes and stared up at his lord. Made bold by the hunger in Nobunaga's tone, he stretched out his tongue again to lick at the hard flesh, holding his gaze all the while. Nobunaga's eyes darkened, and he moved his other hand up to grip Mitsuhide's chin, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the edge of the younger man's lips. Unable to resist any longer, Mitsuhide bent his head and took the tip of Nobunaga's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. Both of his lord's hands moved up to grasp his hair, guiding him down firmly until his lips were stretched around the base.

He closed his eyes again, letting himself be subsumed by the hunger; everything else melted away, until there was only the taste and the feeling of Nobunaga's flesh in his mouth. Mitsuhide worked his lips and tongue over his lord's cock adoringly, searching out every sweet spot, eager to learn exactly how to please him. He was oblivious to everything else except his task, and could have carried on like that for hours. Only his lord's voice could break his focus.

"Come here, Mitsuhide." Nobunaga was already pulling him forward by the arms as he spoke, drawing him up onto the couch beside him.

Mitsuhide knelt on the plush seat awkwardly, feeling somewhat out of place, but continued to lavish attention on his lord's cock despite his discomfort; it was only when Nobunaga pushed aside the swathe of hair that was blocking Mitsuhide's view that he realised why he had been brought up from the floor. Opposite the couch, a tall mirror was perfectly positioned to reflect the entire scene to him.

A little moan escaped Mitsuhide's throat as he drank in the sight. His lips were red, stretched and glistening around his lord's shaft, and his eyes were dark and heavy-lidded with desire. His hands and face looked almost unhealthily pale and slender against the darker tone of Nobunaga's body, but the vigour with which he sucked and licked at the hard flesh in his mouth made it clear that Mitsuhide was no delicate youth. He looked wanton, and very much in his element.

A murmur of approval brought Mitsuhide's attention back to his lord, and their eyes met in the mirror's reflection. He watched Nobunaga reach across to the nearby table, and pick up a phial from the array of little bottles displayed there. For a moment Mitsuhide was distracted, wondering what was in the other vials, whether his lord always kept them there in full view on the table. Then Nobunaga's hand closed around his wrist, the little bottle was pressed into his palm, and Mitsuhide had no attention to spare for idle speculation.

"Prepare me."

His lord's voice was firm, and the fingers gripping Mitsuhide's wrist tightened slightly, as if Nobunaga expected him to recoil at the command. A few days ago, Mitsuhide himself would have expected that, but he had already begun to change under his lord's influence; so many little things that would have mortified him before, even as they aroused him, now seemed as natural and irresistible as breathing. So now he poured out the oil into his palm and slicked his hands along the length of his lord's cock without hesitation, thinking only of serving him well.

"Now sit astride me, Mitsuhide." Nobunaga ordered, leaning back against the couch.

Mitsuhide faltered for a moment. He had assumed that he would be sent back down to the floor, that his role would be to simply kneel there and let his lord use him, but it seemed that Nobunaga wanted a more brazen companion this time. It was daunting, and Mitsuhide could feel his pulse quicken at the thought, but he was resolute; if his lord desired a wanton whore, then Mitsuhide had no intention of disappointing him.

He climbed astride Nobunaga's lap and arranged himself into position, pausing just as the tip of his lord's cock brushed against him. With his eyes locked on Nobunaga's, he eased himself slowly and steadily down. Little gasps and moans spilled from Mitsuhide's lips as each inch of Nobunaga's cock sank into his ass, and he worked and rocked his hips until the whole of it was buried inside him. It was a maddening feeling, like an itch that only worsened with each scratch, and Mitsuhide found himself unable to keep still. He worked his ass up and down the length of his lord's shaft slowly at first, but before long he was almost flinging himself down with each stroke. The impact of each thrust drove a little groan from him, and each groan seemed to only inflame Nobunaga's passions more. His hands gripped Mitsuhide's waist, adding their strength to the force with which the younger man was frantically impaling himself.

"Watch, Mitsuhide." Nobunaga commanded, sliding his hands down to cup Mitsuhide's ass, squeezing and spreading him wide.

Over his shoulder, Mitsuhide could see the whole scene reflected in the mirror; his thighs tensing with each movement, his lord's hands kneading and gripping the pale curve of his rear, and the thick, glistening shaft stretching his ass wide open. It was obscene, beautiful and utterly captivating. Seeing himself spread open and filled, seeing the slick pink mouth of his ass swallowing the whole of his lord's cock with each downward stroke, only goaded Mitsuhide on. He braced himself against Nobunaga's shoulders, riding faster and harder, as if he were trying to outpace his own reflection.

"My lord..." Mitsuhide moaned, his voice cracking with exertion as he moved.

Nobunaga smiled that cold, dark smile. "Stand up, Mitsuhide."

He did as he was told without hesitation, but he couldn't suppress a little frown of anxiety at the thought that he might have done something wrong, so the gasp that escaped him as he found himself grabbed by the shoulders and spun around to face the mirror was one of relief rather than desire. Then the reflection of the two of them confronted him again, and all of that anxiety dissolved into blazing, desperate hunger.

Nobunaga shoved him up against the mirror hard enough to make the frame rattle against the wall, and slid his cock back into Mitsuhide in one sharp thrust. Mitsuhide shivered as he braced himself against the cold glass, and watched himself intently. He was close enough now to see the flush of arousal on his cheeks, the darkness of his dilated pupils, and the swaying of his own cock as his lord pounded into him. It was much deeper this way, and Mitsuhide found himself moaning almost constantly.

"Touch yourself now, Mitsuhide." Nobunaga commanded, his voice beginning to show just the faintest trace of exertion.

As soon as his fingers curled around his cock, Mitsuhide found himself almost at the precipice. He tried to murmur a warning to his lord that he couldn't last much longer, but all he was capable of now was a stream of moans and yelps. His legs were shaking, and he couldn't help but shut his eyes as he trembled and convulsed around Nobunaga's cock; as soon as his eyelids closed, one tight fist yanked his head back by the hair, and another hand gripped his chin.

"No, Mitsuhide. Keep your eyes open and watch as you come for me." Nobunaga's tone was harsher now, vehement and irresistible.

The command was all it took. Mitsuhide kept his eyes locked on his reflection as he started to climax, and his hand was a blur of tight, frenzied motion. He cried out his lord's name, the only word he had left, over and over as his come sprayed across the mirror, thick and white against the darkness of their reflection. Then as the tremors subsided, he let his eyes move up to watch his lord's face, fierce with desire, as Nobunaga himself began to come. His eyes were dark and severe, burning with a determination that Mitsuhide recognised all too well; Nobunaga took his pleasure as brutally, as boldly and ruthlessly as he had driven his blade into every enemy that stood in his way.


End file.
